MrGrinch
by Mystical Harmonie
Summary: Eine Übersetzung eines Lily James Fanfics...bitte Reviews Kapitel 4 ist da! Lily Evans liebt Weihnachten, doch was passiert wenn sie auf den Jungen trifft der Weihnachten hasst?
1. It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**Disclaimer _Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros., Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Weder die Autorin noch die Übersetzerin verdienen hiermit Geld, noch ist es ihre Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._**

**Autorin: _Sierra Sitruc_**

**Übersetzerin_: Mystical Harmonie_**

**Mr. Grinch **

_James Vs. Christmas. Wird James Potter am Ende in Weihnachtsstimmung kommen?_

It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

_It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
With the kids jingle belling  
And everyone telling you "Be of good cheer"  
It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
It's the hap -happiest season of all  
With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings  
When friends come to call  
It's the hap - happiest season of all   
  
There'll be parties for hosting  
Marshmallows for toasting   
And caroling out in the snow  
There'll be scary ghost stories   
And tales of the glories of  
Christmases long, long ago  
  
It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
There'll be much mistltoeing   
And hearts will be glowing  
When love ones are near  
It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
  
There'll be parties for hosting  
Marshmallows for toasting  
And caroling out in the snow  
There'll be scary ghost stories  
And tales of the glories of  
Christmases long, long ago  
  
It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
There'll be much mistltoeing  
And hearts will be glowing  
When love ones are near  
It's The Most Wonderful Time  
It's The Most Wonderful Time  
It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year_

Prolog

1.Jahr an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei

Am Abend des 24. Dezembers, 1971

„Hey Remus, willst du nicht mithelfen, den Weihnachtsbaum unseres Gemeinschaftsraumes zu dekorieren?", fragte ein 11 Jähriger James Potter, seinen Freund, Remus Lupin, als er in den Schlafsaal ging und ihn auf dessen Bett sah, wo dieser bis oben hin mit Kissen Zugedeckt war.

„Nein danke.......ich fühle mich nicht so gut!", antwortete Remus, als er kurz unter seinen Kissen zum Vorschein kam. Er sah Krank aus. Er war Blasser als üblich und wirkte sehr schwach, wie er dort auf seinem Bett lag. Wie viele male war dieser Junge eigentlich Krank? , wunderte sich James: ,,Ich denke, ich werde mal sehen wo Madam Pomfrey ist."

„Oh, okay, bist du dir sicher, es ist doch nur wegen dem Schneesturm? James stellte sich die frage, ob dass ein Guter Grund war, Kälte= Kranker Remus? , aber andererseits hatte Remus ernsthafte Krankheitsymtome.

„Ja, es muss der ganze Schnee sein, der mich Krank macht!"Doch James stand nur Achselzuckend da.

„Ich bringe dich zum Krankenflügel,"bot James an und Remus nickte nur stumm als er von seinem Bett aufstand. ,,Wenn du willst kann ich fragen, ob Peter, Sirius und Ich bei dir bleiben können, damit du nicht so ganz alleine da unten bist, ich bin sicher Madam Pomfrey versteht das.

,,Nein! Ich meine...ist schon gut, wir werden uns ja Morgen sehen...zwar nicht zu früh...so um neun herum, "sagte Remus zwar nett, aber viel zu hastig. James hob neugierig seine Augenbraun.

„ ...Okay dann, " sagte er langsam, „ich bin mir sicher, dass alle Eulen sich zu Weihnachten zurechtfinden."

„Vermutlich"sagte Remus, und nickte dabei, während sie durch das Portraitloch kletterten.

Später informierte James seine zwei anderen Freunde darüber, wo sich Remus am Weihnachtsabend aufhielt.

„Der arme Kerl, am Weihnachtsabend, ganz allein...mit Madam Pomfrey!"sagte Sirius Kopfschüttelnd.

„Was sollen wir tun? Wir können ihn doch nicht den ganzen Abend allein lassen, " sagte Peter, der sich sorgen um seinen Freund machte.

„Richtig.....er sagte wir sollen ihn morgen früh besuchen....."

„ Last uns, zu ihm schleichen und die Nacht bei ihm bleiben...oder wir lassen ihn wenigstens seine Geschenke ein wenig früher öffnen", schlug Sirius vor. „Mir kommt es gemein vor, am Weihnachtsabend nur Madam Pomfrey als Gesellschaft zu haben!"

Ihnen allen schauderte es bei dieser Aussicht.

„Yeah, kommt schnell...bevor uns jemand vermisst."Sagte James und nickte in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, indem sich noch einige Leute befanden, die wie Üblich, über Weihnachten in Hogwarts blieben. Lily Evans, sagte, dass sie bleiben würde, weil sie nicht mit ihrer Schwester über ihr Geschenke diskutieren wollte.

Aber, dass sagte sie wahrscheinlich nur, weil sie die Rumtreiber, mit ihrem Gesang und ihrer verrückten Dekoration quälen wollte.

Und selbstverständlich war es so, doch eine Nacht vorher schlichen sie sich in ihrem Schlafsaal und öffneten dort alle Fenster und ließen Haufen über Haufen von Schnee in den Schlafsaal.....gerade soviel um sich für das lästige Singen zu rächen, oder doch ein wenig mehr.

Sie kamen im Krankenflügel an und stoppten als sie Stimmen hörten. „Kommen sie Remus, es ist bald soweit."

„Ich weiß, es kommt auf jede Sekunde an......ich kann mein Extrapaar Schuhe nicht finden..."

Es gab gedämpfte Geräusche als Remus nach seinen Schuhen suchte.

Etwas in der Nacht, ließ die drei Jungs zurück in den Schutz des Schattens springen, so dass niemand ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte. Remus und Madam Pomfrey kamen aus dem Krankenflügel und waren fast vollständig verhüllt.

James, Sirius und Peter schauten sich kurz an und folgten den beiden dann Unauffällig.

Gehetzt liefen sich durch das Labyrinth von Hogwarts Gängen hinaus aufs Schulgelände...es hatte schon begonnen zu dämmern. Es war sehr kalt und aus dem Atem der Jungen bildeten sich kleine Wolken. Sie zitterten am ganzen Leib, da es unter dem Gefrierpunkt war und sie ihre Mäntel nicht mitgenommen hatten. Sie hafteten an den Schatten und versteckten sich hinter Bäume und Wände, so dass weder Remus noch Madam Pomfrey sie sehen konnten. Es war wie eine Jagd und sie waren gleichzeitig Opfer und Jäger.

Sie sahen Remus und Madam Pomfrey zu Peitschenden Weide gehen. ,,Was....?"Peter begann zu sprechen aber James und Sirius stellten ihn sofort ruhig indem sie ihm den Mund mit vier Händen zuhielten.

Sie sahen wie der Baum sich beruhigte und Madam Pomfrey Remus Mantel und ein Paar seiner Sachen nahm. Alle drei Beobachter waren sehr neugierig, zu wissen, was los war und ihre Neugier wuchs nur noch mehr, als Remus in den Baum stieg.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren James, Sirius und Peter einfach sprachlos, aber dies machte nichts, da sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch nicht hatten sprechen müssen.

Als Madam Pomfrey ging, kam James etwas näher, Sirius und Peter waren hinter ihm. Der Baum fing wieder an sich zu bewegen, während James an der Falltür war, hörte er schreie aus dem Inneren des Baumes. James jedoch ignorierte den Um sich schlagenden Baum und ging durch die Falltür. Kaum war er durch die Falltür hindurch, wurde sie auch schon blockiert.

James wusste sofort, dass dies eine schlechte Idee gewesen war. Sirius und Peter waren außen gefangen und er war im Inneren gefangen...als die Peitschende Weide um sich geschlagen hatte, traf sie ihn mehrmals und er trug einige Schnittwunden davon.

„Remus!" rief er und wunderte sich was los war...es gab so viele unbeantwortete Fragen in seinem Kopf. „Remus!?"schrie er und rannte durch den, dunklen und kalten Tunnel.

„J-James?" Eine weiche Stimme traf James Ohren.

„Ja ich bin es James! Wo bist du Remus!?"schrie James und stieß an eine Wand, die Schwärzung die den Durchgang Überwältigt.

,,JAMES! Geh zurück! Es ist gefährlich!"schrie Remus, seine Stimme war erschreckend Laut für den Jungen, der so ein ruhiges und mildes Temperament hatte.....

,,Dann solltest DU auch gehen!"sagte James mit ein wenig Panik, sein Herz schlug wie wild in seiner Brust, aber er bewegte sich in der Dunkelheit blind in Remus Richtung.

„Bitte, James! Geh zurück!"Remus stimme klang nun Ängstlich, aber weit weg...da er sich immer mehr von James entfernte.

James, der immer schneller wurde, konnte schwören, etwas gehört zu haben, dass sie danach anhörte, als wenn etwas abgeschlossen wurde. Als er dort hinkam, woher er das Geräusch gehört hatte, war dort eine Wand. ,,Lumos!"Ein Licht ging an und vor ihm konnte James nun einen düsteren und Schmutzigen Tunnel entdecken. ,,REMUS!"James fand sich vor einer Geschlossenen Tür wieder, einige Minuten versuchte er diese einzuschlagen, bis ihm klar wurde was er tun musste: ,,Alohomora!"

Die Tür öffnete sich, James trat ein und fand Remus, zusammengekauert vor schmerz, auf einem Sofa liegen. James bemerkte nur für Kurze Zeit, dass das Sofa oben herum völlig zerfleischt war.

„Komm Remus! Lass uns hier verschwinden!"drängte James. Was tust du hier überhaupt....."

,,James! Bitte geh, sagte Remus mit Schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

„I-Ich bin ein Werwolf James! Geh jetzt!"

,,Was...? Nein! Remus...Bitte!"James wusste nicht warum er solche Panik hatte, aber er wollte seinen Freund von diesem Ort fortschaffen. „Lass und zusammen gehen.."

„Hast du nicht gehört, was ich sage!?"Remus schrie mit heiserer Stimme: ,,Ich bin ein Werwolf, ich töte dich in ungefähr einer Minute! Ich verwandle mich...es ist Vollmond!"

„Ich glaube dir nicht!"sagte James wütend. Wusste Remus eigentlich was er da sagte? James wusste sicher, das etwas Lebensbedrohliches Passieren würde...er wünschte sich beide von dort weg... doch konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Freund dieses etwas war, dass sein Leben bedrohte.

Dann sah James ...wie Remus Harr auf seinem ganzen Körper wuchs und er vor schmerzen schrie, während James ah wie sich Reißzähne in Remus Mund bildeten, spuckte dieser Blut.

James sah das alles mit großem Schrecken und stolperte vor schreck ein paar schritte Rückwärts.....also war Remus wirklich ein Werwolf. James sah schnell zur Treppe und rannte diese immer zwei Treppen auf einmal nehmend herunter in einen Raum den er verriegelte und mit jedem sicheren Zauber belegte , den er kannte, was ungefähr drei waren. Er hörte Remus schreie und etwas, das sich wie das Zerreisen von Haut anhörte.

Danach stellte James Möbel vor die Tür, eine Garderobe und einen Nachttisch.

James stand saß dann auf dem Rand des Bettes.

Er hörte ein Bündel Geräusche...schreien.....viel Geschrei...Remus Geschrei, des Werwolfes.

James zog seine Beine Hoch zu seiner Brust und umklammerte sie mit seinen Händen während er anfing hin und her zu schaukeln und schrie, während der Werwolf an der Tür Kratze und gegen sie Schlug, so das der Gesamte Raum erschütterte.

Das war die Nacht, in der James Potter entschied, dass Weihnachten ein schrecklicher Feiertag war...er hasste es. Alles rund um Weihnachten. Die ganze Nacht über ging er alle Punkte an Weihnachten durch die er hasste.

Am nächsten Morgen war er ein Weihnachtshasser.

Nichts kann gut an Weihnachten sein.....dass er versuchen könnte diesen Tag zu mögen...da er an diesem Tag fast getötet worden wäre?!

Ein 11-jähriger kann das alles noch nicht so verarbeiten....und es war James Potter, der es für sinnvoll hielt, den Tag an dem er fast getötet worden wäre und einer seiner Freunde so viel Schmerz erlitt, völlig und vollständig zu hassen.

Der Werwolf überwand nicht, die von James erstellte Sperre(obwohl er es versucht hatte). Als die Sonne am Weihnachtsmorgen aufgegangen war, wagte sich James ein wenig durch die Tür zu Lucken, dort war...Remus...auf dem Boden liegen und mit Blut verschmiert.

Schnell ging James zu ihm hin und kniete sich neben seinen Freund und grölte wie ein kleines Kind.

Madam Pomfrey kam keuchend die Treppen herauf und erschrak als sie ihn sah. ,,Mr. Potter! Danken sie den Sternen, dass sie lebendig sind und ihr 11. Weihnachten erleben können!"Ihre Stimme war Tadelnd, aber sie hatte Angst, dass ihm hätte etwas passieren können.

Später traf James mit Sirius und Peter zusammen und sie schrieen, ganz vergessend wie Männer zu fungieren. Sie hatten Angst gehabt einen ihrer Guten Freunde zu verlieren, aber die einzige Sache, die sie wirklich verloren...war ihre Liebe zu Weihnachten.

Logik war für sie noch nie sinnvoll.......


	2. Carol of the Bells

**Disclaimer _Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Weder die Autorin noch die Übersetzerin verdient hiermit Geld, noch ist es ihre Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._**

**Autorin: _Sierra Sitruc_**

**Übersetzerin_: Mystical Harmonie_**

**Mr. Grinch**

_James Vs. Christmas. Wird James Potter am Ende in Weihnachtsstimmung kommen?_

**¤.¸¸.·'¨""'¨·. ¸¸.¤**

To set the mood...

Carol of the Bells

_"Hark how the bells,  
sweet silver bells,  
all seem to say,  
throw cares away  
  
Christmas is here,  
bringing good cheer,  
to young and old,  
meek and the bold,  
  
Oh how they pound,  
raising the sound,  
over hill and dale,  
telling their tale,  
  
Gaily they ring  
while people sing  
songs of good cheer,  
Christmas is here,  
  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,  
On on they send ,  
on without end,  
their joyful tone to every home  
Dong Ding dong ding, dong Dong..."_

**Kapitel 1**

12 Tage bis Weihnachten

Es waren nur noch 12 Tage bis Weihnachten und kein Hogwartsschüler freute sich so sehr darauf, wie Lily Evans. Ihr Schlafsaal (viele ihrer Zimmergenossinnen waren nicht sehr begeistert davon) war mit Muggeldekorationen verziert: Lichter, Ornamente, kleine Tannenbäume, Mini-Weihnachtsmänner und ihre Rehntiere etc. Lilys Kleidung erst gar nicht zu erwähnen. Es verging kein Tag, ohne dass man Lily nicht in roter oder grüner Kleidung sah, ihre Haare und Augen passten perfekt dazu, Weihnachten war definitiv ihre Zeit.

Selbstverständlich hatte sie auch für magische Dekorationen gesorgt... das Ärgerlichste war ein singender Süssigkeitsstock, dem Beine wuchsen. Wann auch immer jemand eine Weihnachtsmelodie summte oder sang, fing er an um diese Person umher zu tänzeln, deshalb, wie konnte es auch anders sein, tänzelte er des Öfteren um Lily herum.

Jeder hatte sich im laufe der Jahre daran gewöhnt, die einzigen die es vermutlich störte waren...die Slytherins und die Marauders, da die Slytherins alles hassten, was ein Muggelgeborener Gryffindor tat und die Marauders alles hassten, was Lily Evans tat.

Wer eine Erklärung wünscht, warum man die freundliche fünfzehnjährige Lily Evans hassen könnte, wird diese jetzt erhalten:

Es begann alles in ihrem 3. Jahr in Hogwarts. Es herrschte ein Konkurrenzkampf beim Quidditch und bei den Noten...keiner konnte James Potter in diesen zwei Dingen das Wasser reichen, bis die junge Lily Evans sich traute, ihn herauszufordern. Ihre Noten überstiegen seine und ihre Fähigkeiten im Quidditch konnten sich leicht mit seinen messen.

Von da an war Lily für James ein Snob und da die Marauders alle loyal waren, stellten sie sich auf James Seite. Lily jedoch interessierte das ganze nicht weiter, jemand musste James in seine Schranken weisen, selbst wenn sie es sein musste.

_Jingle..._

_Jingle..._

_Jingle!_

„Oh Nein", ächzte Sirius Black laut im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, „Hier kommt Evans mit ihren „Dekorationen", sagte er an Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew und James Potter gewandt, die Marauders. In diesem Moment kam Lily Evans aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal herunter und hatte kleine Glöckchen in ihre Haare gebunden, die bei jedem Schritt leise erklungen, okay sehr laut erklungen.

Einige Leute lachten und Lily stolperte mit einem seltsamen Blick in den Raum. Normalerweise lächelte sie ständig und kicherte, aber an diesem Morgen sah sie aus, als wäre sie tief in Gedanken.

Selbstverständlich musste James ihre Stimmung unterbrechen: „Na so was, Evans trägt heute den modischen Schlittenpferd-Look."Nach einem Kurzen Moment des Schweigens brachte Lily ein fröhliches „Ihnen auch frohe Weihnachten Mr. Grinch!", hervor.

James konnte dazu nicht viel sagen, ausgenommen von: „Wer ist Mr. Grinch?", und verlangte zu wissen: „Was für eine Art Beleidigung soll das sein?"

Einige Muggelgeborene lachten und Lily begann es zu erklären: „Der Grinch ist eine Muggelgeschichte. Er hasst Weihnachten und versucht alles um es zu stehlen."

Peter schaute panisch: „Was? Weihnachten stehlen!"

„Beruhige dich Peter, es ist doch nur eine Geschichte", sprach Sirius beruhigend auf ihn ein. Sirius selbst war Muggelgeboren.

Peter nickte bestätigend und schaute nun erleichtert, denn er liebte seine Geschenke zu Weihnachten.

„Ich will Weihnachten nicht stehlen...Ich will es ruinieren.", sagte James mit einem niederträchtigen Grinsen.

Lily starrte James nur an und meinte: „Ist das nicht ein langweiliger Sport, nur weil du keine Geschenke bekommst, den anderen Weihnachten zu vermiesen?"

„Danke aber ich bekomme Geschenke im Überfluss, ich habe mehr Freunde als du!"

„Sicher Mr. Grinch", grinste Lily, während James nur die Nase rümpfte.

„Es ist nicht fair, jemanden mit etwas zu beleidigen, dessen Bedeutung er nicht kennt!"

„Es ist keine Beleidigung... sofern du nicht denkst, dass ein grünes Ungeheuer ohne Herz eine Beleidigung ist", zwitscherte Lily, ihre Arme verschränkend und selbstgefällig grinsend.

„Gut, dann ist es ja in Ordnung, weil ich nicht denke, dass es eine Beleidigung ist", erwiderte James bissig.

Lily jedoch hob nur ihre Augenbraun während sie James prüfend musterte.

„Du solltest wirklich Muggelkunde belegen", meinte Lily nach einiger Zeit und wollte gerade gehen, als plötzlich lautes Geschrei von den Treppen, die zu ihrem Schlafsaal führten, kam. Lily konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ducken, denn ein kleiner, gesprenkelter Vogel, besser gesagt ein Rebhuhn, flatterte die Treppe hinunter und konnte gerade noch, dank Lilys Reaktionsvermögen, auf ihrer Schulter landen.

Der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum lachte, und Sirius rief laut: „Evans wo hast du deinen Birnenbaum gelassen?"

„Er ist oben", entgegnete Lily völlig ernst, was Sirius nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. Lilys beste Freundin Olivia Sprocket kam ebenfalls die Treppe hinunter und schaute ganz nervös und durcheinander in Lilys Richtung.

„Sorry Lily. Er ist mir ausgerissen als ich nach unten wollte", sagte Olivia entschuldigend, während sie versuchte den Vogel von der Schulter ihrer Freundin zu nehmen.

„Es ist schon okay Olivia, ich weiß nur einfach nicht was wir noch mit ihm machen sollen", meinte Lily darauf.

„Soll ich mich vielleicht erkundigen, wo er herkommt", fragte Remus versuchsweise, der sich nun das erste Mal am Gespräch beteiligte.

Lily schnaubte verächtlich: „Meine Vermutung ist, dass dies jemand für einen guten Scherz hält!"

„Oder jemand möchte...dir damit seine wahre Liebe und Bewunderung zeigen", zitierte James lachend aus dem Song „The 12 Days of Christmas"

Lily und Olivia blickten ihn wütend an.

„James sei nicht ein solches Arschloch", giftete Olivia, sie verabscheute James Potter für die Art, wie er Lily grundlos behandelte.

„Hey, zumindest bin ich nicht derjenige von uns, der ein Rebhuhn als Haustier in seinem Schlafsaal hält", entgegnete James grinsend und verlies zusammen mit seinen Freunden den Raum.

„Er ist doch nur Eifersüchtig, weil niemand ihn bewundert", sagte Olivia wissentlich.

Lily nickte nur. Sie war neugierig herauszufinden, wer ihr ein Rebhuhn mit einem Birnenbaum geschickt hatte. Insgeheim wünschte sie sich, dass jemand ihn aus Bewunderung heraus geschickt hatte, aber es war wahrscheinlicher, dass es mal wieder ein Scherz von James Potter war.

Kurz darauf gingen die beiden zum Frühstück, wobei Lily damit fortfuhr, Weihnachtslieder zu singen, während das Rebhuhn sicher im inneren des Gemeinschaftsraumes eingeschlossen war.

Das erste was Lily hörte, als sie an der Großen Halle ankam, war James stimme, die laut verkündete, wie sehr er Weihnachten hasste.

Natürlich war Lily geschockt, dass jemand Weihnachten hassen könnte, war für sie unbegreiflich. Es war schließlich der beste Tag des gesamten Jahres. Er sollte besser einen guten Grund haben,... weil Lily Evans im begriff war ihn damit zu konfrontieren.

„James, wie kannst du Weihnachten hassen", schrie Lily und James schaute sie einen Moment verwirrt an.

„Ganz einfach, ich tue es"Einige Leute Schauten sich dieses Schauspiel an. Die Vorstellung, das Mädchen, welches Weihnachten liebte, konfrontiert mit dem Jungen, der Weihnachten hasste, versprach interessant zu werden.

Lily schaute ihn verwirrt an, und war für ganze 10 Sekunden komplett sprachlos. Schlussendlich hatte sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst, und stotterte. „W...Wie...W...Was...? WARUM?"

„Weil Weihnachten etwas für Leute ist, die ihr Geld gerne aus dem Fenster schmeißen, um sich und andere glücklich zu machen, und für all den anderen materialistischen Schwachsinn. Darum", sagte James mürrisch.

„James Potter, darum geht es bei Weihnachten nicht. Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe, eine Zeit die man mit seiner Familie verbringen sollte und..."

„Meine Familie ist Tod", erwiderte James kalt und Lily öffnete geschockt ihren Mund und sprach weiter, jedoch viel sanfter als zuvor: ,,Entschuldigung,... aber das ist kein Grund Weihnachten zu hassen."

James blickte zu ihr hoch, richtete seine Brille, um sie klar und deutlich ansehen zu können, und meinte: „Nein, das ist es nicht."

Für den Rest des Frühstücks redeten die beiden nicht mehr miteinander.

An diesem Tag gab es ein Vertrauensschüler-Treffen, deshalb war Lily dazu gezwungen, Zeit mit James zu verbringen, was sie nicht unbedingt erfreute.

Seine Scherze und Streiche reichten aus, um jeden in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, aber Lily war nicht jeder, sie mochte es über sich selbst als ‚jemand' zu denken.

„_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells"_Lily sang laut vor sich her, James jedoch übertönte sie: _„Jingle Bells, Evans Smells."_James konnte sehr unreif sein, wenn er wollte.

„Ruhe Vertrauensschüler!"Roger Billycans, der Schulsprecher, versuchte Ruhe in den Raum einkehren zu lassen. „Lasst uns nun zum Geschäftlichen kommen."Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen war es vollkommen still.

„Wie viele von euch bleiben dieses Weihnachten über in Hogwarts?"Lily und James hoben gleichzeitig ihre Hände und als sie bemerkten, dass sie die einzigen waren, verschlechterte diese Erkenntnis ihre Laune um einiges.

„Gut, wie ich sehe, gleich zwei Vertrauensschüler, dass heißt ich muss nicht hier bleiben", stellte Roger glücklich fest.

„Billycans du Blödmann", murmelte James auf seinem Sitz herumrutschend.

„Es ist nicht seine Schuld. Wo ist deine Weihnachtsstimmung James", flüsterte Lily ihm zu.

„In meiner anderen Hose", antwortete James.

Mit den Augen rollend sagte Lily: „Du bist Mitleiderregend."

„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich es nicht bin."

Darauf konnte Lily nur ein weiteres Mal mit den Augen rollen.

„Vergesst nicht, da ihr beide hier bleibt, seid ihr dafür verantwortlich das die Schüler, welche über Weihnachten hier bleiben, sich an die Regeln halten."Lily und James waren mehr als froh darüber, dass fast alle Schüler nach Hause fuhren. Es würden nur ungefähr 15 Schüler, maximal 20 in Hogwarts bleiben. „Das heißt aber auch, dass ihr Prof. Flitwick beim Dekorieren helfen müsst."

Lily grinste drauf nur und James ächzte.

„Laut Prof. Flitwick seid ihr für die Treppenhäuser, die Flure, die Balkone...und natürlich für alles draußen verantwortlich. Alles andere macht Prof. Flitwick selbst."

„Und das wäre?", verlangte James zu wissen.

„Die Große Halle, alle Klassenräume, die Gemeinschaftsräume, wobei der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum unter eure Verantwortung fällt, tut mir wirklich Leid."

„Ach", erwiderte James grimmig.

„James, es ist die Zeit im Jahr, in der man fröhlich sein sollte", sagte Lily lächelnd.

„Es ist die Zeit im Jahr, in der man Lily Evans umbringen sollte", zischte James ihr entgegen, aber Lily grinste ihn nur an und die beiden beschlossen sich auf den Weg zu machen, um die Sachen zu holen, die sie zum Dekorieren des Schlosses benötigen würden.

„Wie viele Kisten...", wollte Lily fragen.

„37 Kisten mit Weihnachtsdekorationen. Kopf hoch, es ist nur halb so schlimm, wie es den Anschein hat", informierte Roger sie, als er den Ausdruck des Grauens auf James Gesicht erblickte.

„Offensichtlich, Billycans, hast du noch nie mit Evans dekoriert", sagte James mit einem Ton, als hätte er gerade sein Todesurteil unterschrieben.

Lily nahm sich so viele Kisten, wie sie tragen konnte, und Roger meinte: „Fangt lieber gleich damit an, umso früher, desto besser."

Lily und James begannen in den Fluren und beide wunderten sich wie schnell dieser Samstag verging.

Sie wühlten in den Kisten und überlegten, was sie wohin hängen könnten. Am Ende entschieden sie sich für einige Girlanden und Mistelzweige. Sie benutzten jedoch ihre Zauberstäbe um die Dekorationen anzubringen, da sie nicht vorhatten ihre gesamten Ferien mit dem Dekorieren des Schlosses beschäftigt zu sein.

Während Lily mit dem Dekorieren beschäftigt war, sang sie wieder einmal ein Weihnachtslied und wurde dabei immer lauter: „Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la."

Keine fünf Minuten zuvor hatte Lily beschlossen James in Weihnachtsstimmung zu bringen, und wenn es das letzte war, was sie tat.

„Lily würdest du bitte ruhig sein", sagte James in einer gewissen Frustration, so dass er sogar ihren Vornamen verwendete. Normalerweise nannte James sie nur beim Nachnamen, um sie zu ärgern, aber die meiste Zeit über, wollte er sie direkt mit ihrem Vornamen ansprechen.

„Lass mich überlegen...", meinte Lily und tat so als würde sie wirklich ernsthaft darüber nachdenken. „ Nein!"

„Awe! Lily bitte! Ich kann das ganze nicht mehr hören...immer singen, singen, singen...", sagte James aufgebracht und stampfte mit seinem Fuß auf.

„Oh man, jetzt erinnerst du mich WIRKLICH an den Grinch", sagte Lily, während sie ihn genaustens betrachtete. James schaut sie nur kurz an, während er einen Mistelzweig mitten im Flur aufhing, und meinte: „Ich weiß immer noch nicht wer er ist."

„Wie oft soll ich dir das noch erklären!?"

„Das war doch nur Spaß, ganz ruhig", lachte James, es machte ihm immer wieder Spass, Lily auf die Palme zu bringen. Lily wurde einfach immer geärgert wenn er in ihrer Nähe war.

„James wie-auch-immer-dein-mittlerer-Name-ist Potter, du lässt das gefälligst oder du bekommst keine, ich wiederhole keine Weihnachtsplätzchen."Es war eine bekannte Tatsache, dass Lily am Weihnachtsmorgen für jeden Gryffindor Weihnachtsplätzchen hatte, und selbst James musste zugeben, dass sie köstlich waren.

„Okay, fein, fein. So, und wer ist nun der Grinch?"

James versuchte immer, ihre Weihnachtsstimmung zu ruinieren. Jedes Jahr!

In ihrem 1. Jahr öffnete er das Fenster in ihrem Schlafsaal und liess so einen Schneesturm in den Raum. Im 2. Jahr tranzfigurierte er ihr Bett in ein Schneebett. Sie war damals aufgewacht, und hatte geglaubt, sie hätte das Bett nass gemacht. Im 3. Jahr hatten James und die Marauders sie unter den Mistelzweig mit Snape zusammen gezwungen, bis sie ihn geküsst hatte. Glücklicherweise konnte Prof. McGonagall den Bann des Mistelzweiges brechen. Im 4. Jahr hatte James all ihre Geschenke gestohlen und sie durch irgendwelche Gaggeschenke ersetzt.

„James Potter", sagte Lily streng und marschierte in seine Richtung. Er selbst sagte nichts und wartete darauf, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte. Sie stand Kampfbereit vor ihm, ihre Hand an die Wand gelehnt.

James räusperte sich und nickte nach oben, während sich ein grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

Lily blickte flüchtig nach oben und verstand sofort was er meinte.

Der Mistelzweig.

Lily schaute James an.

James schaute Lily an.

Lily schluckte schwer, schrie kurz auf, lief darauf in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. [Ü/N: Diese Reaktion versteh ich jetzt zwar nicht so richtig, das mit dem kurzen Aufschrei, egal g]

„Das war eine höchst interessante Situation", murmelte James, mehr zu sich selbst.


	3. The Grinch's Song

**Disclaimer _Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Weder die Autorin noch die Übersetzerin verdient hiermit Geld, noch ist es ihre Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._**

**Autorin: _Sierra Sitruc_**

**Übersetzerin_: Mystical Harmonie_**

**Mr. Grinch**

_James Vs. Christmas. Wird James Potter am Ende in Weihnachtsstimmung kommen?_

_The Grinch's Song_

_You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch  
You really are a heel,  
You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch,  
You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!  
_

_You're a monster, Mr. Grinch,  
Your heart's an empty hole,  
Your brain is full of spiders, you have garlic in your soul, Mr. Grinch,  
I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!  
_

_You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch,  
You have termites in your smile,  
You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Grinch,  
Given a choice between the two of you I'd take the seasick crocodile!  
_

_You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch,  
You're the king of sinful sots,  
Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots, Mr. Grinch,  
You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce!  
_

_You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch,  
With a nauseous super "naus"!,  
You're a crooked dirty jockey and you drive a crooked hoss, Mr. Grinch,  
Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful  
assortment of rubbish imaginable mangled up in tangled up knots!  
_

_You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch,  
You're a nasty wasty skunk,  
Your heart is full of unwashed socks, your soul is full of gunk, Mr. Grinch,  
The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote,  
"Stink, stank, stunk"! _

Kapitel 2

11 Tage bis Weihnachten

Lily zitterte, als sie, ihre Toilettenartikel bei sich tragend, aus dem Badezimmer kam. Sie hatte sich dazu entschieden ihre Glöckchen weiterhin im Haar zu behalten, zum einen, weil es Tradition war und zum anderen, weil ihr die Tatsache gefiel, dass James sich daran störte.

Lily verschob ihre sonstigen Vorhaben, um rechtzeitig für den Tag fertig zu werden, da sie sich beeilen musste, wenn sie sich von ihrer Freundin Olivia verabschieden wollte, bevor diese mit dem Zug nach Hause fuhr. Plötzlich stoppte sie, von einem Flügel-Flattern aufmerksam geworden.

„Was?"wunderte sich Lily laut. Gerade als sie aufschaute, konnte sie noch einen Schatten sehen. War sie das Rebhuhn etwa doch nicht losgeworden?

Dann sah sie es: „Two turtle doves", zwei Schildkrötentauben, diese erinnerten sie an ein Buch indem sie einmal Bilder zu dem Lied „The 12 Days of Christmas"gesehen hatte.

Lily ächzte: „Verflucht sei, wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist."

Wütend, über den vergeblichen Versuch die beiden Schildkrötentauben einzufangen, stampfte sie mit ihrem Fuß auf. Sie versuchte die Tauben mit dem Schal, den sie in der Hand hatte, einzufangen, doch vergebens, letztendlich konnte sie nur einen von beiden fangen.

Als wenn das nicht schon schlimm genug für sie gewesen wäre, kam nun auch noch James Potter.

„Was zum Teufel tust du da", sagte James mehr oder weniger sprachlos, als er Lilys roten, weihnachtlich dekorierten Kopf sah und nebenbei bemerkte, dass sie mit ihren rot-grünen Kleidungsstücken, die natürlich auch sehr Weihnachtlich waren, quer auf dem Boden lag und krampfhaft versuchte eine der zwei Schildkrötentauben festzuhalten, indem sie, sie an ihre Brust drückte.

Lily überhörte seinen Kommentar fast vollkommen und, sagte stattdessen:

„Frag nicht so blöd, hilf mir lieber, das hier ist blutiger Ernst!"

James hatte Mitleid mit dem Mädchen und führte einen Transfigurationszauber aus, der beide Vögel in einen Rahmen einsetzte. Lily war sehr dankbar dafür, dass James die beiden Vögel dadurch unbeweglich gemacht hatte und sie dadurch aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien konnte.

Lily war sehr verlegen, über das was sich am Vortag ereignet hatte, da sie es lieber vorgezogen hätte nicht mit ihm zu sprechen oder auch nur an das Geschehene zu denken. Dies jedoch hielt sie nicht davon ab James anzuschreien.

„Und nun zu dir, was zur Hölle tust du in meinem Schlafsaal?"

„Ich bin gekommen um dich zu deiner lieben Freundin Olivia zu bringen, welche sagte, und ich zitiere: „ Potter beweg deinen dummen Arsch nach oben und hol Lily!", und falls du jetzt wissen willst, warum sie dich nicht selbst holt, es ist weil sie durch den überhaupt wundervollen Billy Triton aufgehalten wird", sagte James vor Sarkasmus strotzend, war jedoch etwas geschockt als Lily kurz aufschrie und danach aus dem Raum heraus rannte. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und folgte dann dem Klingeln ihrer Glöckchen.

Sie kamen gerade im richtigen Augenblick, als Olivia zusammen mit Billy Triton unter dem Mistelzweig stand.

„Lily, ehrlich..."

„Nicht jetzt James, ich habe zu lange auf diesen Moment gewartet..."

Lily fühlte mit ihrer Freundin, welche Schlussendlich den Mut gefunden hatte, den Jungen zu Küssen, welchen sie schon seit Jahren mehr als mochte.

James und ein paar Jungen rollten nur mit den Augen, während Lily mit ein paar anderen Mädchen seufzte und aufkreischte.

„Gut", murmelte James in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. „Er hatte mehr Glück als ich unter dem Mistelzweig"

James war froh das Lily seinen Kommentar nicht hören konnte. Kurz darauf kam sie zurück und sagte: „Ich glaube es war eine gute Idee, dass du diesen Mistelzweig hier aufgehängt hast!" Genau in diesem Moment realisierte James, dass es genau dieser Mistelzweig war, unter dem er und Lily letzte Nacht gestanden hatten.

„Ich hasse Weihnachten", war alles was James dazu sagte und erntete eine gleich darauf einen Schlag von Lily.

„Das war unangebracht", sagte sie.

„Nein, dieser Schlag war unangebracht", sagte James, während er sich seinen Arm hielt.

„Oh, ich mag es dich zu verletzten", sagte Lily mit einem fiesen Grinsen. Ein paar Schüler schauten zu ihnen; James und Lily waren einfach das unterhaltsamste Paar in ganz Hogwarts, nicht das sie ein richtiges Paar wären, aber sie würden gut zusammen passen, falls sie es jemals schaffen sollten zusammen zu kommen und bei ihren Treffen gab es meistens die lustigsten Resultate, ihnen zuzuhören wurde also nie langweilig.

„Ich versuche es irgendwie zu genießen...Ganz wie ich meinen gestrigen Abend genossen hätte, wenn du dich entschieden hättest zu bleiben", sagte James, während er seine Augenbraun zweideutig in die Höhe zog und dabei der kleinen Gruppe von Leuten überließ, sich selbst zu denken, was wohl geschehen war.

Aber als diese Lily erröten sahen, täuschten sie für einen kurzen Moment vor mit etwas anderem beschäftigt zu sein, in der Hoffung noch mehr zu erfahren.

Olivia und Billy waren gerade wieder dabei sich erneut zu küssen, so dass Lily und James nun nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt standen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir nie wieder darüber sprechen", flüsterte sie etwas lauter zu James.

„Oh, gut, aber das bedeutet nicht das ich nicht daran denke, immer und immer wieder..."

Schlag!!!

„Autsch", sagte James sich die schmerzende Brust reibend.

„Miss Evans, würden Sie bitte so freundlich sein und von Mister Potters körperlichem Missbrauch absehen", sagte Professor McGonagall gelassen, als sie dieser Szene beiwohnte.

Einige Leute schnaubten verächtlich und Lily wurde nur noch röter, während James nur weiterhin seine schmerzende Brust rieb.

„Wie hat das ganze überhaupt angefangen", fragte James aufgebracht.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du Weihnachten hasst", betonte Lily.

„Ach, genau...übrigens, dass ist immer noch so!"

„Warum kannst du nicht einmal einen Funken Weihnachtsfreude besitzen! Du bist wie...eine düstere Wolke zu dieser Jahreszeit. Es ist deprimierend!"

„Niemand kann mir helfen, es ist halt so", sagte James zu seiner Verteidigung.

„Sicher kann man dir helfen...ich helfe dir!"

James schaute darauf nur geschockt und Sirius lachte während ein paar andere hinzukamen.

„Evans", sagte James in einem Ton, als wenn er etwas einem kleinen Kind erklären würde... „Du und ich", und legte dabei seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, während er ihr die letzten Worte ins Ohr flüsterte: „Das funktioniert nicht auf Dauer."

Lily zitterte, zuckte kurz und entfernte sich von ihm.

„Jeder muss eine Art von Weihnachtsgeist besitzen.... Oder man wird...wird...zu Scrooge!"stotterte Lily.

„Hör auf mit diesen Muggelgeschichten", murrte James, „aber diesmal weiß ich zumindest wer dieser Scrooge ist."

„Gut, ob du willst oder nicht, du bist mein neues Projekt!"

James Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, dass ihm diese Idee gar nicht gefiel. Er guckte, als würde man versuchen ihn zu töten.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall, nicht einmal, wenn die Hölle einfriert!"

„Sei ruhig, komm James so schlimm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht", meinte Lily, fest überzeugt von ihrer Idee, James in Weihnachtsstimmung zu bringen, was ihr aus einem unbekannten Grund gefiel.

„Doch, ist es!"

„Gut...Ich schaffe das auch ohne deine Kooperation", meinte Lily darauf schnippisch.

„Lily Evans, ich will nicht zu deinem Projekt werden", schrie James, aber es war bereits zu spät... Sie hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt und es gab kein zurück mehr.

Lily fing an darüber nachzudenken, wie sie James in Weihnachtsstimmung bringen sollte... Es gab so viele Sachen, die sie um die Weihnachtszeit herum mit ihren Freunden oder ihrer Familie tat. Sie könnte all diese Sache auch mit ihm machen...aber sie konnte ihn unmöglich in ihren Familien- und Freundeskreis mit einbeziehen, da sie zweifellos keine Freunde waren und außerdem kam sie einfach nicht mit ihm aus, umgekehrt war es auch nicht anders.

Weihnachtslieder singen...Gut das stand außer Frage...aber vielleicht wusste James wenigstens, wer Santa Claus war.

Ein Grinsen kroch still und heimlich auf Lilys Gesicht, ein teuflisches, koboldhaftes Grinsen, als sie von ihrem Bett sprang und direkt zu ihrem Schrankkoffer lief und den singenden und tanzenden Süßigkeitsstock dabei ignorierte.

Sie öffnete ihren Schrankkoffer und durchwühlte ihn. Schnell fand sie, was sie suchte, ergriff es und lief die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sie James vorfand, der gerade das Spiel Snape explodiert mit Remus und Sirius spielte, die zusammen mit James über Weihnachten in Hogwarts blieben.

„James", schrie Lily, ergriff ihn am Arm und zerrte ihm zum Kamin, während Sirius und Remus ihnen hinterher starrten.

„Was", fragte James, als sie ihn auf den Boden drückte und neben ihm Platz nahm.

„Ich lese dir eine Geschichte vor", antwortete Lily.

„Wa..."

„Ruhe", befahl Lily.

„O.K.", gab James nach, viel zu verwirrt um gegen Lily zu argumentieren.

Dann zog Lily ein Kinderbuch hervor das sie auf ihren Knien ausbreitete, damit sie, während sie James vorlas, ihm ein paar Abbildungen zeigen konnte.

James schaute sie voller Furcht an. „Du bist...."

„Ruhe", befahl Lily ein zweites Mal und begann dann zu lesen.

„In der Nacht vor dem Christfest, da regte im Haus  
sich niemand und nichts, nicht mal eine Maus."

„Ich denke Ratten", sagte James ernst und Sirius sowie Remus die zugehört hatten mussten lachen. Lily räusperte sich und alles war wieder ruhig.

„Die Strümpfe, die hingen paarweis am Kamin  
und warteten drauf, dass Sankt Niklas erschien."

„Wer", fragten alle drei Reinblüter.

Lily funkelte sie alle böse an, bis es wieder still war.

„Die Kinder lagen gekuschelt im Bett  
und träumten vom Apfel- und Nüsseballett. Die Mutter schlief tief, und auch ich schlief brav,  
wie die Murmeltiere im Winterschlaf,  
als draußen vorm Hause ein Lärm losbrach,  
dass ich aufsprang und dachte: Siehst rasch einmal nach!"

„Räuber"

„Todesser", widerspricht James Sirius.

„Hört ihr nicht, ihr Vollidioten? Es ist Sankt Niklas...wer auch immer das ist", Sagte Remus wissend.

„Fast, der Kopflose Nick..."

„SHH", machte Lily um die Jungs zu Unterbrechen und fuhr dann damit fort „The Night Before Christmas"von Clement C. Moore zu lesen.

Sie schaffte es den Rest der Geschichte mit nur wenigen Unterbrechungen zu lesen.

„So... ein Räuber kam herein, stellte die Weihnachtsgeschenke ab und füllte ihre Strümpfe mit irgendetwas", fragte James um zu sehen wie viel er von der Geschichte behalten hatte.

„Es war Santa Claus, du Dummkopf", sagte Lily aufgebracht, dies verlief nicht so wie sie es geplant hatte. Dann hatte sie aber eine ANDERE Idee.

„Fein, Mr. Grinch...warte hier!"Lily stampfte die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal, schnappte sich ein anderes Buch kam zurück und begann zu lesen.

James war erstarrt...er war mit der gesamten Idee sowie dieser Situation unzufrieden. Er konnte nicht glauben, das er zuließ, dass Lily so etwas mit ihm veranstaltete...aber...

James hasste es. Er rief sich ins Gedächtnis, warum er Weihnachten so sehr hasste, das war die einzige Möglichkeit das ganze heil zu überstehen. Weihnachten war sinnlos, schlechte Dinge geschahen nun mal an Weihnachten.

„Innerhalb einer Schneeflocke, hoch oben auf Mount Crumpit, im Norden der Stadt, befindet sich die sichere Höhlenwohnung eines Geizhalses, der auf die Weihnachten-verehrenden Whos von Whoville herabblickt, während sie ihre verrückten Vorbereitungen für das Weihnachtsfest treffen. Dieser war kein gewöhnlicher Geizhals. Dies war der Grinch und er ist positiv krank er hasst Weihnachten und alle die es Lieben."

„Wow, das waren viel zu viele Worte auf einmal, die ich noch nie gehört habe", sagte Sirius und rieb seine Schläfen.

Lily ignorierte diese Anmerkung und las weiter.

„Warum der Grinch so....böse ist? Niemand weiß es, nicht einmal sein einziger Begleiter, der endlos unterdrückte Hund, Max. Es könnte sein, weil man es ihm nicht beigebracht hatte oder möglicherweise waren es seine Schuhe. Aber mit einem Ausdruck der von bedrückt zu bedrückter ging und sich dann zu einem boshaften Grinsen entwickelte, als eine leuchtende Glühlampe über seinem Haupt erschien... eine wundervolle, schreckliche Idee ward geboren. Weihnachten ist zurück und der Grinch hatte einen Plan etwas gegen diesen grässlich-glücklichen Feiertag zu tun...ein für alle mal", las Lily während James in Gedanken ganz woanders war.

Lily hatte zu ende gelesen und Sirius sowie Remus meinten, dass es ihnen gefallen hatte und das die Bezeichnung Mr. Grinch perfekt auf James zutreffen würde... Die beiden waren Weihnachten gegenüber etwas offener als James, was wahrscheinlich an ihren liebevollen Familien lag.

„James? Hast du mir zugehört?"

„NEIN!"

Lily schaute, als ob sie jeden Moment anfangen würde zu schreien, so dass James die erst beste Möglichkeit nutze um aus dem Raum zu flüchten. Dabei rief er noch etwas von „Dringenden Geschäften".

„Wollt ihr beiden mir nicht ein paar Vorschläge machen, wie ich James in Weihnachtsstimmung bekomme", fragte Lily sie beiden Freunde Sirius und Remus.

„Nein", antworteten beide Synchron.

„Es ist unmöglich, er ist Weihnachten gegenüber so voreingenommen, es gibt nichts was er sich zu Weihnachten wünscht, außer Geschenke."

„Wie Egoistisch", sagt Lily unerwartet.

„Gut, aber ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln, wenn ich er..." begann Sirius zu erklären, wurde aber durch Remus unterbrochen, indem er von diesem einen Stoss in die Rippen bekam, der ihm deuten sollte, still zu sein.

„Fein, dann helft ihr mir halt nicht", murrte Lily, nahm ihre Bücher und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum temperamentvoll, so das man das klingeln ihrer Glöckchen den ganzen Weg über hörte.

Lily entschied, dass sie auf eine andere Weise denken musste, wenn sie es wirklich schaffen wollte, James in Weihnachtsstimmung zu bringen...und sie hatte nur noch 11 Tage. Dann müsste sie... so denken wie er?? Sie müsste ihm vertrauen, ob ihr das gefiel oder nicht. So schlimm würde es nicht werden, er war eine gute Person, nur nicht in der Weihnachtszeit.

Im Moment jedoch, wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte...deswegen entschied sie sich zum Abendessen zu gehen. Sie war dieses Jahr gezwungen mit den Maraudern Weihnachten zu feiern...eigentlich wollte sie dieses Jahr nach Hause... aber kurz nachdem sie in Hogwarts aufgenommen wurde starb ihr Vater und seitdem klang Weihnachten Zuhause...unangenehm. Sie war froh, dass ihre Mutter sie in ihrem ersten Jahr nicht zuhause haben wollte......

Lily ging in die Große Halle, setzte sich neben James und summte während des gesamten Essens fortwährend Weihnachtslieder...dafür erhielt sie viele sonderbare Blicke der anwesenden und ein paar wütenden von James. Jeder wusste, dass Lily sehr viel für Weihnachten übrig hatte und deshalb war es für sie mehr oder weniger normal, was Lily tat.

Lily hatte sich dazu entschlossen, James mit positiven Weihnachtssachen zu überschütten und abzuwarten ob sie damit Erfolge erzielen würde. Sie würde gleich am nächsten Tag damit beginnen und hoffte inständig nicht drei französische Hennen am Fußende ihres Bettes vorzufinden...


	4. Winter Wonderland

**Disclaimer _Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Weder die Autorin noch die Übersetzerin verdient hiermit Geld, noch ist es ihre Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._**

**Autorin: _Sierra Sitruc_**

**Übersetzerin_: Mystical Harmonie_**

**Mr. Grinch**

_James Vs. Christmas. Wird James Potter am Ende in Weihnachtsstimmung kommen?_

**Winter Wonderland**

_Sleigh bells ring  
are you listening  
in the lane  
snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight  
we're happy tonight  
walking in a winter wonderland _

Gone away is the bluebird  
here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song  
as we go along  
walking in a winter wonderland

In the meadow we can build a snowman  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say: Are you married?  
we'll say: No man  
But you can do the job  
when you're in town

Later on  
we'll conspire  
as we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid  
the plans that we've made  
walking in a winter wonderland

In the meadow we can build a snowman  
and pretend that he's a circus clown  
We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman  
until the other kiddies knock him down

When it snows  
ain't it thrilling  
Though your nose gets a chilling  
We'll frolic and play  
the Eskimo way  
walking in a winter wonderland

Walking in a winter wonderland  
walking in a winter wonderland

10 Tage Bis Weihnachten

Als Lily aufwachte, wurde ihr Verstand nur von einer Idee beherrscht… James dazu zu bringen, Weihnachten zu mögen. Er sollte den Feiertag einmal genießen nicht damit meinte sie nicht nur ihre Plätzchen.

Ihre Augen blickten sich in ihrem leeren Schlafsaal umher, die drei französischen Hennen ignorierend (das einzige, was Lily für diese übrig hatte, war ein kurzes Augenrollen), dabei fiel ihr blick auf das Fenster… Schnee. Sehr viel Schnee… Neuschnee eben…

Nicht einmal ein Genie würde darauf kommen, was Lily für James geplant hatte.

Sie tänzelte aus dem Bett und begann sich warm anzuziehen, Handschuhe, Ohrenschützer, einen dicken Mantel, dicke Socken und Stiefel… Alles natürlich in weihnachtlichen Farben. Als Lily aus ihrem Schlafsaal herauskam sah sie ihrem tanzenden Süßigkeitsstock doch sehr ähnlich.

Sie ging quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und Klopfte an der Tür von James Schlafsaal. Als sie jedoch keine Antwort erhielt, nahm sie sich die Freiheit unaufgefordert einzutreten.

Sie fand drei Jungs friedlich schlafend vor, die jedoch alle samt schnarchten. Lily stellte sich vor James Bett und betrachtete ihn. _Dieser süße Junge soll der Grinch sein, _dachte sie, bevor sie „das Biest" weckte.

„James", flüsterte Lily sprang auf sein Bett, so dass ihre Glöckchen, welche sie in ihr Haar gebunden hatte laut erklungen. „James aufwachen", sagte Lily nun ein wenig lauter. „James", flüsterte sie rau in sein Ohr.

James sprang unerwartet auf und die Köpfe der beiden hatten einen Frontalzusammenstoß. „Autsch!" Die beiden saßen nun auf James Bett und hielten sich ihre schmerzenden Köpfe, dabei schauten sie sich wütend an.

„Evans! Was tust du in meinem Bett? Ist das etwa ein Alptraum", flüsterte James gerade laut genug, damit Lily ihn verstand und er nicht gleichzeitig seine zwei Freunde weckte.

„Wir gehen nach draußen", meinte Lily „Draußen heißt…", versuchte sie zu erklären „ich habe viele Möglichkeiten dich in Weihnachtsstimmung zu bekommen."

„A-Aber…Draußen ist es kalt", beschwerte sich James, als er unter der Bettdecke hervor kam. Lily war dankbar, dass er einen warmen Pyjama trug…

„James! Du trägst einen Pyjama", meinte Lily und setzte sich kichernd wieder auf sein Bett, sodass sie nicht sehen konnte wie James errötete.

„Mir war kalt", verteidigte sich James. „Würdest du jetzt bitte gehen, damit ich mich umziehen kann!"

„Wow, du kommst wirklich mit", fragte Lily überrascht, über die Tatsache, dass er so leicht zustimmte.

„Argh…Versuch nicht mich um den Verstand zu bringen, Lily", zischte James. Lily verschwand darauf schnell aus seinem Schlafsaal und murmelte etwas von „Gelbe Pyjamas, Hufflepuff Farben…"

Einige Minuten später trafen die beiden Gryffindors sich im Gemeinschaftsraum: James sah durch die dicken Wintersachen mehr einem Kürbis ähnlich, als einem Gryffindor Schüler, vielleicht aber auch eher wie eine Beere der Stechpalme, da seine Sachen allesamt im Gryffindor Rot schimmerten.

Als Lily ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen sah, brach sie sofort in Gelächter aus. „Ich werde mir nicht den Arsch abfrieren", meinte James demonstrativ.

„Wirst du auch nicht! …aber bitte zieh wenigstens 4 Strickjacken weniger an", bat Lily ihn kichernd.

„Fein, fein…von mir aus", sagte James übermäßig arrogant und hob dabei sein Kinn an, was Lily nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

James ging noch einmal nach oben um sich umzuziehen, und als er dann nach einiger Zeit wieder herunter kam, sah er einigermaßen normal aus.

„Ok, lass uns gehen, du stattlicher Bolzen", sagte Lily und ergriff seine Hand, welche er in einem warmen Handschuh gepackt hatte und schleppte ihn so schnell aus dem Portraitloch, dass ihm keine Möglichkeit gegeben war auf ihre Bemerkung zu reagieren.

Draußen, auf einer schneebedeckten Wiese, fing Lily an James beizubringen, wie man einen Schneemann baut.

„Roll die Kugel immer wieder gerade über den Schnee, damit sich so mehrere Schichten ansammeln können", wies Lily ihn an und James formte etwas, das nicht einmal ansatzweise wie eine Kugel aussah. Verglichen mit der Kugel, welche Lily geformt hatte, sah seins aus wie eine Frühlingsrolle und da er natürlich der kleine zynische Grinch war stand er auch offen dazu.

„Das sieht wie eine Frühlingsrolle aus", jammerte James.

Lily kicherte: „Hey, es war nur dein erster Versuch, probier es doch noch einmal und versuche… das es mehr… nach dem aussieht, was ich gemacht habe!"

„Ha ich werde das nie können, genauso wenig wie, dass wir eines Tages freundlich zueinander sind, zusammen singen und Geheimnisse austauschen!" Lily fand seine Aussage erstaunlich lustig und musste sich hinsetzten um vor lachen nicht umzufallen. „Fein, lach mich nur aus. Ich meine es ernst…!"

„Sorry, aber mein Morgen begann damit, dass ich in meinem Schlafsaal drei französische Hennen vorfand, das war wohl ein Zeichen dafür, dass mir noch ein lustiger Tag bevorsteht."

„Gut, das ist nicht gerade lustig, aber du lachst trotzdem", betonte James.

„Stimmt", meinte Lily, als sie sich einiger maßen beruhigt hatte, und fing an den Schneemann weiter zu bauen.

„Hol mir zwei Stöcke!"

„Fühlst du dich heute irgendwie wie mein Boss?"

„Ja, aber wenn ich dich herumkommandiere, fühle ich mich eher wie eine Erzieherin, die versucht ein Kleinkind im Zaum zu halten!"

„Hey, das stimmt nicht, ich bin…"

„Ach halt die Klappe, du bist die meiste Zeit so unreif wie in deinem ersten Jahr!"

„Ok…manchmal…vielleicht."

„Ha!", lachte Lily triumphierend.

„Aber, ich bin intelligent…!"

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun, schau dir Snape an!"

„Guter Einwand!"

„Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber dieses Gespräch ist überhaupt Sinnlos"

„Ja Richtig, es mag vielleicht nett sein, aber Sinnlos!"

„Ja!" Danach erfüllte eine unangenehme Stille die Luft und James wandte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu, Stöcke zu suchen.

Kurz darauf kam er mit vielen verschiedenen wieder. „Ich war mir nicht sicher was für welche du haben wolltest, also habe ich unterschiedliche mitgebracht."

„Danke James", sagte Lily höflich.

„Und für was sollen die jetzt genau gut sein", fragte James neugierig, während er den noch nicht ganz fertigen Schneemann betrachtete, der ungefähr 1 Meter Groß war.

„Die sind für seine Arme", antwortete Lily, während sie zwei passende Stöcke am Schneemann anbrachte.

„Oh... Stockarme." Weiter sagte James nichts, aber Lily wusste genau, dass er sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht irgendeinen Kommentar abzugeben.

„Gibt es nicht irgendwo hier ein paar Steine", fragte Lily.

„Äh… Nein, ich trage normalerweise keine Steine in meinen Taschen mit mir herum", sagte James, während er sie komisch von der Seite anschaute.

„Wie soll er denn jetzt ein Gesicht bekommen? Kannst du nicht ein paar suchen und noch eine Karotte besorgen?"

„Nein, aber ich kann versuchen das ganze aus Schnee zu Formen…" James begann damit, etwas aus Schnee zu formen und verwandelte dies in eine Karotte, das gleiche machte er auch so mit den Steinen. „Perfekt", sagte James, sein Werk bewundernd.

Lily nahm die Steine und die Karotte und bildete dem Schneemann so sein Gesicht. „Oh ein Meisterwerk, das ist der beste Schneemann, den ich je gebaut habe!"

„Wie viele hast du denn schon gebaut?"

„Zwei!"

„Ah…"

„Das ist der dritte!"

„Das dritte ist immer das Beste", sagte James und Lily rollte mit den Augen. „Wie soll er heißen", fragte James, vollkommen ernst, als wenn es das wichtigste überhaupt war.

Lily dachte kurz einen Moment nach und sagte dann: „Hubert?"

„Nein, er sieht mehr wie ein Harry aus."

„Ja, aber er brauch eine Brille, Harrys haben immer eine Brille", sagte Lily übermütig.

„Richtig, warte mal kurz!" James nahm seine Brille ab und setzte sie dem Schneemann auf.

„Aber jetzt kannst du nichts mehr sehen James", kicherte Lily.

„Hör auf zu lachen und sag Hallo zu Harry!" Darüber musste Lily nur noch mehr Lachen.

„H-Hallo H-Harry." Sie konnte vor lachen kaum reden. „Er-Er sieht aus wie ein Prediger!"

„Dann schaut es wohl so aus, als ob wir heiraten!" Die beiden entfernen sich ein paar Schritte von dem jeweils anderen. „Ich meine er sieht mehr nach einem Clown aus."

„Er wird kein langes Leben haben", sagte Lily „die Slytherins werden ihn töten!"

„Ah, das kann ich nicht zulassen, ich muss Harry beschützen", sagte James, während er damit begann eine Mauer aus Schnee um Harry herum aufzubauen.

„James, das würde zu lange dauern", sprach Lily das offensichtliche aus.

„Hör auf zu Brabbeln und helfe mir lieber, Frau", sagte James, nun auf den Knien hockend und blind mit seinen Händen Schnee schaufelnd, während seine Brille immer noch Harrys Gesicht verzierte.

Lily nickte nur und begann ihm zu helfen, es gab einfach einige Dinge, über die sie nicht mit ihm Streiten konnte und wollte.


	5. Miss You Most

**Disclaimer _Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Weder die Autorin noch die Übersetzerin verdient hiermit Geld, noch ist es ihre Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._**

**Autorin: _Sierra Sitruc_**

**Übersetzerin_: Mystical Harmonie_**

**Mr. Grinch**

**Miss You Most**

_The fire is burning  
The room's all aglow  
Outside the December wind blows  
Away in the distance the carolers sing in the snow  
Everybody's laughing  
The world is celebrating  
And everyone's so happy  
Except for me tonight _

_Because I miss you  
Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season comes along  
And I'm all right  
But then I miss you, most at Christmas time _

_I gaze out the window  
This cold winter's night  
At all of the twinkling lights  
Alone in the darkness  
Remembering when you were mine  
Everybody's smiling  
The whole world is rejoicing  
And everyone's embracing  
Except for you and I _

_Baby I miss you  
Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season comes along  
And I'm all right  
But then I miss you, most at Christmas time _

_In the springtime those memories start to fade  
With the April rain  
Through the summer days  
Till autumn's leaves are gone  
I get by without you  
Till the snow begins to fall _

_And then I miss you  
Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season comes along  
And I'm all right...  
But then I miss you, most at Christmas time_

_-Mariah Carey_

9 Tage Bis Weihnachten

Es war kein angenehmer Morgen für Lily Evans, da sich an diesem Morgen 4 Singvögel in ihrem Schlafsaal aufhielten und einen unerträglichen Krach erzeugten, indem sie die ganze Zeit über zwitscherten. „Urgh! Wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist… ist Geisteskrank!", brüllte Lily. Sie war so …verärgert, tatsächlich verärgert, dass sie sich in ihrem Bettzeug verfing und mit einem _Bam _aus dem Bett fiel.

„Mist! Am vierten Tag meiner Zeitrechnung bis Weihnachten…gab mir meine wahre Liebe… das", grummelte sie, während sie stolperte, als sie versuchte die Vögel einzufangen. „Und James zeigt nicht einmal einen Funken Weihnachtsgeist, nachdem wir gemeinsam den Schneemann gebaut haben…", grummelte sie weiter, als sie an den vergangenen Abend dachte.

Sie war sehr irritiert über die Person, welche auch immer ihr diese Dinge schickte… selbst wenn jemand sie hasste, war dies kein Grund dafür.

Lily verwendete den gleichen Zauber, wie James ein paar Tage zuvor, und nahm die 4 Singvögel so gefangen. Die drei französischen Hennen vom Vortag waren jedoch auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden, wobei Sirius' Kater verdächtig dick aussah. Sie sollte mal mit Herman Waterson darüber sprechen, dass man nicht die französischen Hennen anderer Leute frisst. Blöde Katze. Herman war der Name von Sirius Kater.

Sie ging zu ihrem Spiegel um noch einmal die Glöckchen in ihrem Haar zurecht zu binden, diesmal frisierte sie ihre Haare so, dass die Glöckchen weit nach unten hingen und bei wirklich jeder auch noch so kleiner Bewegung ihrerseits erklungen.

„Ich habe einen schlechten Tag", erzählte Lily den drei Maraudern, als sie sich in der Großen Halle zu ihnen setzte.

„Das interessiert uns nicht", sagte Sirius mit einer Stimme die von Desinteresse nur so trotzte.

„Sirius, es ist Weihnachten und wir…alle vier von uns…sollten uns auf einen Waffenstillstand einigen…vorübergehend natürlich", informierte ihn Lily.

(A/N: Ich Erinnere euch, Peter ist nach hause gefahren! Ja….weil Ich möchte ihn nicht unbedingt in die Handlung einbauen) (Ü/N: Das ist vollkommen in Ordnung, ich glaube nicht das irgend jemand diese Ratte vermisst)

„Danke Chef", sagte Remus mit einem Kopfnicken.

„Gut, abgemacht, das bedeutet das ihr mich über Weihnachten nicht nervt…denn es gibt da schon eine ärgerliche Person…die mich mit Dingen aus dem Weihnachtssong „The 12 Days of Christmas" in den Wahnsinn treibt", informierte Lily, während ein Blick des Misstrauens sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte. „Ihr habt doch nicht…"

„Nein, wir haben nichts damit zu tun Lily", verteidigte James sich und seine Freunde, als er versehentlich gegen seinen Eierpunch stieß. „Arg…ich hasse dieses Zeug!"

„Das ist Weihnachtspunch, du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du auch Weihnachtsessen hasst", fragte Lily herausfordernd.

„Vielleicht…", sagte James nervös, gespannt auf Lilys Reaktion.

„James, das ist völliger Quatsch, du magst auch meine Weihnachtsplätzchen!"

„So, das interessiert mich nicht, ich kann so unreif und unvernünftig sein wie ich will!"

„Äh…", war alles was Lily dazu sagen konnte, denn genau in diesem Moment kam eine Eule auf sie zu geflogen und ein Brief landete genau auf ihrem Teller. „Oh, Nein"ächzte sie, „jedes Jahr dasselbe!"

„Was", fragten die drei Jungen, gespannt auf den Brief schauend.

„Das ist meine Angelegenheit und es geht euch gar nichts an", sagte Lily gereizt und verließ die Große Halle, ohne auch nur einmal ihr Essen angerührt zu haben, um den Brief zu lesen. Jedes Jahr bekam sie denselben Brief… von ihrer Großmutter Ruthy, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester sie in diesem Jahr nicht nach Hause nehmen konnten.

Sie wollte diesen Brief nicht im Beisein der 3 Maraudern lesen. Sie fing zu leicht an zu weinen…Sie musste einfach immer weinen wenn sie einen Brief von ihrer Großmutter bekam. Sie wusste nicht genau warum, aber wahrscheinlich erinnerten sie diese auch nur an einen Brief, den sie in ihrem ersten Jahr bekam…

Sie fand einen ruhigen Platz in der Nähe von Professor McGonagalls Büro und setzte sich um den Brief zu lesen:

_Liebe Lily_

_Frohe Weihnachten! Ich hoffe für dich, dass in der Schule alles nach deinen Vorstellungen verläuft. Ich soll die von deiner Mutter und deiner Schwester schöne Grüße bestellen. (_Lily musste lachen)_Ihnen geht es gut und die Nachbarschaft ist einfach wundervoll zu dieser Jahreszeitüberall, wo man nur hinschaut, Weihnachtsdekorationen. Du würdest es hier lieben, ich weiß ja wie sehr du all dies magst, habe ich nicht recht?_

_Es ist zu schade, dass du dieses Jahr nicht vorbeikommen kannst, du bist deinem Vater so ähnlich, es wäre fast so, als wäre er dann wieder bei uns. Du bist genau vernarrt in Weihnachten, wie er es war…Deine Mutter und deine Schwester Petunia können dies leider nicht so schätzen wie ich es tue. Ich habe dir ein wenig Geld mitgeschickt und ein Foto, auf dem wir alle zu sehen sind._

_Ich weiß, du liebst deine Schule, mein liebes, aber sei so nett und besuch uns doch nächstes Jahr. Ich weiß, du denkst du tust deiner Mutter und deiner Schwester einen gefallen damit, wenn du nicht nach Hause kommst, aber sie vermissen dich genauso wie ich. Petunia weint oft, weil sie denkt, dass du sie nicht mehr liebst, weil du uns nicht mehr besuchst. Sie ist zwar ein Jahr älter als du, aber manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, dass sie die jüngere von euch beiden ist._

_Wie auch immer…ich wünsche dir ein frohes Weihnachtsfest._

_In Liebe Großmutter Ruthy_

Lily weinte bitterlich, als sie die Erinnerungen von vergangenen Weihnachten, Briefen und glücklichen Gefühlen heimsuchten. Jedes Jahr war es dasselbe, aber etwas fehlte, seit sie acht Jahre alt war… Vorher war alles noch in Ordnung…

_Flashback_

_Weihnachtsvorabend 1968 im Haus der Familie Evans_

„_Daddy! Lass mich den Stern auf den Baum setzen", forderte die 8 Jahr alte Lily Evans, als sie und ihr Vater gemeinsam den kleinen Weihnachtsbaum dekorierten. Das Wohnzimmer war voller weihnachtlicher Dekorationenüberall wo man nur hin sah wurde man an Weihnachten erinnert. Es war zwar etwas unordentlich, aber versetzte jede Person sofort in festliche Stimmung._

„_Natürlich, kleines", antwortete Mr. Evans und hob seine Tochter hoch, damit sie den Stern an der Spitze des Weihnachtsbaumes anbringen konnte._

„_Ja, ich hab's Daddy", meinte Lily erfreut und machte es sich in seinen Armen gemütlich. Ihr Vater war ein großer Mann, mit einem herzlichen Lächeln, einem kindlichem Herz und feuerrotem Haar, welches perfekt zu seiner Liebe zu Weihnachten passte. Es war jenes Haar, auf welches Lily so stolz war, dass sie es von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte._

„_I want a Hippopotamus For Christmas", spielte im Hintergrund, so dass Lily aus den armen ihres Vaters sprang und voller Freude mitsang. Kurze Zeit später stimmte auch ihr Vater mit ein. Die beiden begannen zu tanzen und Lilys Vater band seiner Tochter ein paar Glöckchen in die Haare, was von da an Tradition war._

_Lily und ihr Vater gingen gemeinsam ins Esszimmer zu ihrer Mutter und Petunia. Die beiden hatten das Essen zubereitet, während Lily und ihr Vater wie jedes Jahr den Weihnachtsbaum dekorierten._

_Die 9 jährige Petunia tanzte herum, während sie ihre Finger genüsslich ableckte, welche noch immer von der leckeren Preiselbeerensauce klebten._

_Die beiden Schwestern hatten heimlich etwas von der Sauce genascht, obwohl ihre Eltern es ihnen schon so oft verboten hatten._

„_Daddy! Dad! Schau mal!" Petunia hatte vor kurzem damit begonnen Ballett zu lernen und versuchte sich gerade an einer schweren Drehung, worauf Lily leise Kichern musste und ihre Eltern Petunia Beifall klatschten. „Danke sehr, Danke sehr", meinte Petunia stolz._

„_Das hast du toll gemacht Petunia", sagte Lily höflich, während sie die Hand ihres Vaters hielt._

„_Danke", strahlte Petunia._

„_Mädchen lasst uns Essen", sagte Mrs. Evans, auf den Esstisch deutend. Die Familie aß immer am Weihnachtsvorabend in ihrem Haus und am Weihnachtsabend gingen sie dann zu Großmutter Ruthy, deren Haus nicht weit entfernt war. Manchmal war dies ein Vorteil und manchmal ein Nachteil, je nachdem, wie man das ganze betrachtete._

_Alle vier saßen an ihrem gewöhnlichen Platz. Mr. Evans am Kopf des Tisches, Mrs. Evans zu seiner rechten, Petunia zu seiner linken und Lily direkt neben ihr._

_Der Tisch war voller schmackhafter Dinge, die Lilys Vater liebte, Truthahn mit Preiselbeersauce, gestampfte Kartoffeln, Eierpunch und natürlich seine Lieblingsspeise…Kürbiskuchen, mit viel Creme oben drauf._

_Alle waren für ein paar Minuten ruhig, bevor Lily fragte: „Dad, kann ich meine Geschenke schon jetzt öffnen!"_

„_Nein, Lily…Na gut…", stimmte Mr. Evans zu._

„_Stanley…du wirst nicht zulassen, das die Mädchen jetzt schon ihre Geschenke öffnen, außerdem war Santa Claus überhaupt noch nicht da", argumentierte Mrs. Evans dagegen._

„_Aber Greta…lass sie doch wenigstens eins öffnen", bat Mr. Evans, er liebte es die Mädchen zu verwöhnen._

_Mrs. Evans stimmte zu: „Okay, aber nur eins und ich entscheide welche sie öffnen dürfen!"_

_Lily, Petunia und Mr. Evans waren sehr erfreut über ihre Zustimmung. Lily und Petunia unterhielten sich darüber welches Geschenk sie wohl öffnen sollten und was Santa Claus ihnen gebracht haben könnte. Es war das letzte Jahr, an dem sie an ihn glaubten._

_Nach dem Abendessen gingen sie alle gemeinsam in das festlich geschmückte Wohnzimmer. Lily und Petunia wollte beide ihr allergrößtes Geschenk öffnen, doch ihre Mutter wollte ihnen diese Entscheidung nicht überlassen._

„_Öffnet Großmutter Ruthys Geschenk", sagte Mrs. Evans, während ihr Mann an ihrer Seite stand und seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte. _

„_Aber Ma! Es ist bestimmt wieder ein gestrickter Pullover oder so", jammerte Petunia._

„_Sie hat recht", flüsterte Mr. Evans seiner Frau ins Ohr._

„_Stan! Nein! Ihr werdet mich nicht umstimmen…", sagte Mrs. Evans und schaute in die bittenden Gesichter ihres Mannes und ihrer Töchter. „Oh…Schaut mich nicht so an", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf „Fein, Fein…öffnet Tante Rachels."_

„_Ja!", schrieen Lily und Petunia und sprangen vergnügt zu den mittelgroßen Geschenken hinter dem Weihnachtsbaum, welche mit vielen Bändern in den verschiedensten Farben verziert waren. Tante Rachel machte ihnen immer, wirklich immer, die tollsten Geschenke. Tante Rachel reiste für ihr Leben gern in die unterschiedlichsten Länder und schickte ihnen immer etwas Neues. Letztes Jahr bekam Lily eine riesige Buddha Figur, für eine 7 jährige war dies wirklich lustig. Buddha heiratete Barbie im Januar nach eine kurzen Romanze… aber das ist eine andere Geschichte._

_Lily und Petunia öffneten ihre Geschenke und Lily bekam eine sehr misstrauisch schauende Voodoopuppe von den Karibischen Inseln und Petunia bekam eine Schicksalskugel, die ihr die Zukunft Vorraussagen sollte („Mommy, wenn diese Kugel mir sagt ich soll mich vor einem großen roten Mann mit Schnurrbart in acht nehmen, soll ich mich dann vor Daddy in acht nehmen?"), dies schien nun mal unheimlich zutreffend. Nun war Lily dran. („Ich kenne keinen Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren und einer Brille…" „Gut, wenn du ihn triffst, sei dir sicher das du ihn Küssen wirst!" „Ihhh! Mommy, das ist ja Ekelhaft!")_

_Der Abend war sehr Lustig, und um 9 Uhr machten sich die Mädchen fertig fürs Bett, Lily hatte ihren rosafarbenen Häschenpyjama und Petunia einen Entenpyjama an. Die beiden Mädchen teilten sich ein Zimmer und unterhielten sich noch leise miteinander, wie Santa Claus wohl aussah._

„_Ich glaube, Santas Bart ist genauso Rot wie Daddys!" sagte Lily sicher._

„_Wieso", fragte Petunia._

„_Weil, niemand liebt Weihnachten so sehr wie Daddy und deshalb muss Daddy genauso wie Santa Claus sein", sagte Lily logischerweise._

„_Ja, das stimmt, aber Daddy ist nicht Dick."_

„_Gut, vielleicht nicht ganz genauso, aber fast!"_

„_Ja!"_

_Kurz darauf schliefen beide ein, wachten aber ein paar Stunden später durch einen Krach auf. „Was war DAS", fragte Lily aufgeregt mit ihrer jungen, piepsigen Stimme. Zur selben Zeit schrie Petunia: „SANTA CLAUS!"_

_Die beiden Mädchen sprangen aus ihren Betten, die Treppe hinunter um den alten Santa Claus mit eigenen Augen zu sehen._

_Lily und Petunia waren sprachlos, aber es war nicht Santa: „Ho Ho Ho", sagte der Mann sehr schwach, während er sich an seinem weißen Bart kratzte. _

„_Warte eine Sekunde", rief Lily, als sie an der Seite einen roten Schnurrbart hindurchschimmern sah. „Daddy", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die gegen Ende immer höher wurde._

„_Nein, Nein, Ich bin Santa Claus", gluckste der Mann. (Ü/N: er gluckst? Ok, lassen wir ihn glucksen.)_

„_Nein, Daddy", sagte Lily und Petunia die rechts neben ihrer kleinen Schwester stand, stimmte dieser zu. Lily versuchte den weißen Bart von seinem Kinn zu entfernen, doch das einzige was geschah, war das der Bart zurück schnappte. „Gummiband…", schüttelte Lily ihren Kopf. „Also wirklich Dad, da hättest du dir was Besseres einfallen lassen können."_

„_Ich weiß", sagte er während er seinen künstlichen Bart entfernte und das unbequeme Kostüm auszog._

_Lily kicherte: „Ich schätze wir müssen noch einmal Schlafen gehen und darauf warten, das der ECHTE Santa Claus kommt." Lily und Petunia gingen danach wieder in ihr Bett, glücklich darüber ihren Vater ertappt zu haben._

_Flashbach Ende_

Das war eine gute Erinnerung, bittersüß, wie einige sie nennen würden. Sie konnte nicht länger über ihren Vater nachdenken, es war zu schmerzvoll.

In Lilys Augen sammelten sich Tränen, als die nächste Erinnerung über sie hereinbrach…Es hatte lange gedauert, bis sie verstanden hatte warum sie über Weihnachten nicht bei ihrer Familie sein konnte.

_Flashback _

_Weihnachten 1971 in Hogwarts_

_Lily versuchte gerade James aus dem Weg zu gehen, da er sie wie immer als Opfer eines seiner Streiche auserkoren hatte. Ihre Großmutter sagte immer er würde das nur machen, weil er sie mag, aber Lily glaubte nicht wirklich daran._

_Sie hielt einen Brief ihrer Mutter in der Hand, den sie gerade bekommen hatte. In ihm stand, ob sie zu Weihnachten nachhause kommen konnte. (Wenn sie es sich leisten konnten)_

_Sie öffnete ihn schnell und anstelle eines Briefes ihrer Mutter fand sie einen Ihrer Großmutter Ruthy. Lily lass ein paar Zeilen, bevor sie vollkommen in Tränen ausbrach._

„_Es tut mir Leid Lily…zu viele Erinnerungen…deinem Vater so ähnlich…deine Mutter kann Weihnachten nicht ertragen…Petunia weint, wenn sie an dich denkt und wie ähnlich du hm siehst…dein lachen ist genau das selbe wie sein…du kannst dieses Weihnachten nicht nach Hause kommen."_

_Um sich abzulenken, fing Lily an Weihnachtslieder zu singen und sich mit Körper und Seele auf Weihnachten zu konzentrieren, nur damit sie den Schmerz nicht spüren brauchte. Sie war Weihnachten noch nie von zu Hause fort und sie glaubte nicht, dass sie es aushalten würde. Aber sie hielt es aus, trotz aller versuche James Potters ihr die Weihnachtsstimmung zu verderben, indem er sich darüber lustig machte, wie sehr sie Weihnachten liebte. _

_Es war unangenehm alleine in ihrem Schlafsaal aufzuwachen. Ihre beste Freundin war daheim, bei ihrer Familie, also war nur sie und die 4 Marauder aus ganz Gryffindor übrig, eine kleine Gruppe, welche über Weihnachten in Hogwarts blieb. Alle anderen hatten einen Ort zu dem sie gehen konnten._

_Alles schien ohne ihre Familie um einiges kälter, wo sie sonst mit so viel Liebe und Wärme umgeben war, war nur eine eisige Leere._

_Nachdem sie aufgestanden war, ging sie die Treppen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter um ihre Geschenke zu öffnen. Dabei ignorierte sie die 4 Marauders die aus irgendeinem Grund Krank aussahen und ging schnurstracks zu ihren Geschenken._

_Das Geschenk ihrer Mutter war…eine Puppe. Lily entschied sich dazu sie ganz unten in ihrem Schrankkoffer aufzubewahren. Ihr Dad konnte schon immer bessere Geschenke aussuchen…_

_Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf und widmete sich dem Geschenk von Petunia. Eine Plastikhalskette. Wirklich, wie alt glaubte ihre Schwester eigentlich war sie?_

_Lily biss sich in die Lippe und hoffte auf ein wirklich gutes Geschenk von ihrer Großmutter Ruthy. Ein paar…selbst gestrickter Socken…Wundervoll. Was hatte sie erwartet, es wäre ein Wunder wenn sie etwas anderes als selbst gestrickte Sachen von ihrer Großmutter bekommen würde._

_Lilys Augen wanderten zu den Maraudern. Sie hatte einen Menge Geschenke bekommen, 20, jeder von ihnen. Sie schauten nicht so glücklich, wie sie es eigentlich hätten sein sollen, sie wirkten eher Müde._

_Jedoch hatte sie kein Mitleid mit ihnen. Sie waren für einen riesigen Schneehaufen in ihrem Schlafsaal verantwortlich! Sie hatten alle Fenster geöffnet…es war eiskalt in ihrem Schlafsaal und überall lag Schnee._

_Sie hasste solche Scherze, aber sie hatte es dennoch genossen den Schnee in ihrem Raum zu haben. Sie hatte daraus einen Schneemann gebaut. Sie hätte sich dafür rächen sollen, aber was hätte das für einen Sinn. Es würde nur weitere solcher dummen Streiche nach sich ziehen._

_Lily nickte und schenkte den 4 Jungen ein fröhliches Lächeln welche sie jedoch nur böse anfunkelten. _

_Sie bemerkte, das Remus wirklich Krank aussah. Er lag auf der Couch und auf ihm eine warme Wolldecke, in der er sich eingemurmelt hatte. Sein Kopf war jedoch mit von einem Verband bedeckt. Diese Wunde war genug, um Lilys Interesse zu wecken. Auch ihre bösen Blicke waren nicht im stande ihre Neugier zu schwächen._

_Lily setzte ihr bestes Lächeln auf und machte sich auf den weg zu den 4 elfjährigen Jungen._

„_Hallo, wie geht es dir", fragte Lily Remus und deutete kurz auf seinen Verband._

„_Fein", sagte Remus ruhig._

„_Was ist mit deinem Kopf passiert", fragte Lily._

„_Er ist hingefallen", knurrte James. Lily drehte sich kurz um und bemerkte, das die drei anderen Marauder um sie herum standen. Sie wollte ihnen nicht zeigen wie unsicher sie sich fühlte. Mit Selbstvertrauen kam sie viel besser voran._

„_Auf was?"_

„_Die Treppe", sagte James, Sirius und Peter zur gleichen Zeit._

„_Wie", fragte Lily ohne genau zu wissen, warum sie das ganze so sehr interessierte._

„_Er ist über seine Robe gestolpert", meinte Sirius mit einer Stimme die ungewöhnlich für ihn Autorität ausstrahlte. Es machte Sinn, dass Remus über seine Robe gestolpert sein könnte, immerhin waren alle seine Roben schon immer ein wenig zu groß für ihn._

„_Welche Treppe", fragte Lily._

„_Die Treppe bei dem Portrait von Clara der Tollpatschigen", antwortete Peter, da James und Sirius keine Antwort einfiel. _

„_Ok, dann…", Lily glaubte ihre Geschichte. Sie wusste selbst nicht so genau, warum sie immer weiter gefragt hatte, vielleicht weil sie sich von den Maraudern eingeschüchtert fühlte oder weil sie einfach nur neugierig war._

„_Verschwinde Evans, Weihnachten ist schon schlimm genug, ohne das du ständig in der nähe bist", meinte James_

„_Entschuldigung, dass ich nett sein wollte", entgegnete Lily und stürmte davon, ohne zu bemerken, inwiefern sich James Einstellung zu Weihnachten verändert hatte. Sie öffnete die restlichen Geschenke, welche sie von ihren Freunden bekam, es waren zwar nur Kleinigkeiten, weil sie erst elf waren. Aber eine Neue Feder, welche sie von Olivia bekommen hatte, war das mit Abstand beste Weihnachtsgeschenk in diesem Jahr._

_Doch ihr Tag sollte nicht besser werden._

_Beim Mittagessen verschüttete sie Apfelmus und James und die anderen Marauder machten sich darüber lustig. Lily ignorierte es um nicht darüber nachzudenken wie weh sie ihr damit taten._

_Am Nachmittag machten die Marauder sich eine Freude daraus Lily zu necken, wie viele Geschenke sie im Gegensatz zu Lily erhalten hatten. Das erinnerte Lily wieder daran, dass ihre Familie sie an Weihnachten nicht bei sich haben wollte und so ging sie den Maraudern bis zum Abendessen aus dem Weg indem sie sich in ihrem Schlafsaal einschloss und die ganze Zeit über Zauber ausprobierte. _

_Es war die Zeit, in der sie wirklich begann ihren Vater zu vermissen. Sie dachte zurück an ihr letztes gemeinsames Weihnachten und wie sehr sie ihr Zuhause liebte…und wie man sie jetzt wegen ihrer Ähnlichkeit zu ihren Vater mied. Eine Ähnlichkeit, die sie nicht ändern konnte… _

_Lily stand einfach nur da und bedauerte sich selbst._

_Dort hatte vermutlich alles begonnen…das Verdrängen ihrer Erinnerungen daran, wie sehr ihr Vater Weihnachten liebte und das er nie wieder gemeinsam mit ihr Feiern würde…_

_Sie würde nicht mehr darum bittne über Weihnachten nach Hause zu dürfen. Sie wollte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass ihre Schwester und ihre Mutter traurig waren. Normalerweise würde es ihnen nichts ausmachen, sie um sich herum zu haben, aber an Weihnachten war es unmöglich, so schrieb es ihre Großmutter._

_Es war das schrecklichste Weihnachten, dass sie je hatte und daran waren nicht die Marauder Schuld._

_Flashback Ende_

Wo wir gerade bei den Maraudern waren, Lily bemerkte, dass James sie anstarrte. „Ähm…Bist du okay Lily", fragte er nervös. Offensichtlich war er ihr gefolgt um zu erfahren, was in dem Brief ihrer Großmutter stand.

„Uh-huh, Mir geht's Gut, mach dir keine Sorgen", antwortete Lily so ruhig wie möglich

„Bist du wegen diesem Brief so traurig", fragte er, ihre Tränen meinend.

„Er hat nur ungewollte Erinnerungen zurück gebracht, das ist alles", sagte Lily mit den Schultern zuckend, stand vom kalten Boden auf und stellte sich ihm gegenüber, bereit für einen seiner blöden Witze.

„Oh, ich kenne das…", sagte James und legte vorsichtig seinen Arm um Lily, was fast einen halben Umarmung glich. „Willst du darüber reden…?" Normalerweise hätte Lily ihm irgendeine patzige Antwort gegeben, aber er war so nett zu ihr, das auch sie beschloss nett zu sein.

„Vielleicht später…ich brauche jetzt ein wenig Ruhe..." was sie wirklich damit sagen wollte war: Warum zum Teufel sollte ich dir das Sagen!

„Ich bring dich zurück zum Gryffindor Turm", meinte James und Lily stimmte zu (sie würde sowieso dort hingehen, erklärte sie sich selbst). Den gesamten Weg über herrschte Stille, doch es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen den beiden….es war eher angenehm.

An diesem Nachmittag, fand Lily sich selbst bei den Maraudern. Alle vier hatten es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht und hatten die frisch gebackenen Weihnachtsplätzchen von Lily auf dem Tisch stehen. Manche Leute kamen zu Lily und wollten noch mehr, da ihre Plätzchen so köstlich waren, die sie einmal im Jahr für die Gryffindors backte. Es war Tradition…oder wie Sirius zu sagen pflegte: „Himmlische Freuden".

Lily fühlte sich besser nachdem sie die Plätzchen gebacken hatte, es hatte irgendwie Licht in ihren dunklen Tag gebracht. Plätzchenbacken war eins der Dinge die sie am Liebsten zur Weihnachtszeit machte.

„I´m…Dreaming…Of A White…Christmas", sang Lily immer lauter werdend…sich daran erinnernd wie sie, als sie klein war, immer eine Hand voll stibitzt hatte.

„Lily, erschreck doch nicht die Kinder", murmelte James als er sich seinen Bauch hielt. „Hast du diese Plätzchen etwa vergiftet?"

„Nein", antwortete Lily und gab ihm einen kleinen Klaps, „du hast einfach zu viele gegessen und ich erschrecke keine Kinder!"

„Ja, aber du erschreckst mich", sagte James mit einem Nicken, „ich werde mich lieber hinlegen, bevor ich vor lauter Plätzchen nicht mehr laufen kann!" Er machte sich langsam auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal. Remus und Sirius folgten ihm, wobei Sirius noch eine Handvoll Kekse mit sich nahm.

Lily kicherte, sie hatte begonnen die Marauder in ihr Herz zu schließen… Sie waren manchmal etwas nervig, aber sehr unterhaltsam. Und die Tatsache, dass sie sie so zum lachen brachten, sprach für sich…

James würde langsam in Weihnachtsstimmung kommen und ihre Plätzchen steuerten einen ganzen Teil dazu bei.

Fortsetzung folgt…


End file.
